Enchanted From The Future
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: The new Charmed Ones are having trouble, and so they summon aid—in the form of agent to the AX—Abel Nightroad!


It was a cold winter evening. I was sipping some hot cocoa by the fire in the comfort of Halliwell Manor. It had taken time and patience, but I had finally mastered my power of projection and gotten pretty good at spells. Potions were a mystery to me, but luckily, my sister was an expert.

We had just begun to recover from the incident with the piano, and I was beginning to think things could maybe go back to some sort of normal. Even though we would always have targets on our foreheads, Mel and I had each other, and that was all that mattered to me.

But something was bugging me. Where were all the other witches? Why hadn't we come across demons, witches, or an angel or two? It was unnerving! Were they ignoring us?

So maybe I should have just enjoyed the peace. But I didn't. So I had to eat my words.

I was heading to work when it happened. I saw someone launch a fireball at someone else. Upper-level demon power, aside from Firestarters. This was it. The first attack. Time to make Grams proud.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on making the illusion in my mind real. Four other Hana's appeared, and I smiled. Awesome. We pulled athames from our pockets, and headed into the alley.

"What are you five supposed to be?" said the demon to me.

I smirked. "Spread the word to all your little demon friends. I am only one of the Charmed Ones."

We all tossed our athames, hitting the demon in various pressure points. Then the demon shimmered away in terror, leaving the innocent behind. The Hana projections vanished. I walked over. "A-Are you alright?"

It was a muse that had been attacked. "Then it's true? The Charmed Ones have returned?"

I smiled a little. "Yes. We're here for all of you. Tell me what happened?"

She looked up sadly. "Since the latest Source took power, no one has been able to stop him. They say he is planning to take in the Hollow. To end the world."

I took her hand and helped her up. "Don't worry. We'll just have to vanquish his sorry butt!"

The muse smiled. "Yes Hana. Now quickly, we must return to the manor. If they are after muses now, this could be bad for the magical community!"

I took her hand and led her to the house. It seemed that word spread fast because the Manor was full. Fairies, gnomes, elves, and nymphs were filling up all the space in our big house.

Mel grabbed my arm. "About time you got home. I've been calling all morning!"

"Well…it must be a magical crisis," I said softly.

"You're darn right it is!" said the nearest gnome. "We've been driven out of our homes! The demons are running rampant! Someone has to do something! You are the Charmed Ones, right?"

There was a sudden thunderclap and in the midst of the chaos appeared a demon. I heard the word 'source' whispered among the others. I knew that this would get bad, fast. I squinted my eyes, sending the creatures into the safety of the basement for now.

"Well well…what do we have here," the Source said in a dark voice. "Hana and Melody Halliwell. So like Phoebe you two are. I knew her you know. Back when I was known as Barbas…the Demon of Fear. So…what are you two afraid of?"

He looked at his hand as if reading a book. "Melody…afraid of heights? And Hana…afraid of losing Melody. This will be easy."

"Y-You…you're the Source?" Mel whispered, her voice hushed.

"Don't let him intimidate you!" I yelled, but it sounded more like a squeak. I wanted to project him out of our house. Or us. Just safe. SAFE!

Barbas laughed. "They all try and try and fail. They never learn. Your powers don't work when you are paralyzed with fear."

"Nn…" was all I could manage as I struggled to move. My heart was beating so fast I was sure he could hear it. And he was sickeningly drinking it all in. My fear was like a sick thrill for him. I was angry, but I couldn't move. And Mel had vanished.

And then we were outside. He had staged it all. We were too weak, too inexperienced. I looked up at the height of the house, where Mel had begun to stumble. I couldn't move…I felt my breath catch.

And then someone grabbed her. I was sure I saw someone grab her and then fly down with black wings. And then it was seemingly a mortal.

"Vanquish him quickly!" said the unknown ally.

I grabbed my sisters hand and we chanted: "The power of two will bring us through. The power of two will bring us through. The power of two will—"

Barbas exploded. There was an echo. "I'll be back! Fear always comes back…"

My sister and I turned. "Who…are you?" We asked in stereo.

"I am Father Nightroad, and AX agent from the future Vatican," he said. "And I was sent to stop the end of the world."


End file.
